The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunbidevb 4’.
The new Bidens plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Fukaya, Saitama, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Bidens plants with year-round flowering habit and numerous attractive inflorescences.
The new Bidens plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Fukaya, Saitama, Japan in December, 2008 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Bidens ferulifolia, not patented. The new Bidens plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Fukaya, Saitama, Japan in July, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bidens plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Fukaya, Saitama, Japan since July, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Bidens plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.